


Fanart for series *comes and goes (in waves)

by NerdCat_aydsa (blue_bunnycat)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Codependency, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bunnycat/pseuds/NerdCat_aydsa
Summary: after re-reading hujwernoo's series a whole bunch of times, I got addicted and had to draw these brothers together. Love fics where Number Five and Klaus bond because1) Klaus' powers have so much potential.2) They are the most angsty cinnamon rolls of the century XD3) They are so similar, yet so different, and I've also wanted to see Klaus and Five survive the apocalypse and become Temporal assassins together. (the possible character building makes me sooooo excitteddd)I thought I would never find a fic that had that plot in mind, until this miracle popped up!!! OMG HOLY LORDDD, I have been blessed! THANK YOUUUUUU HUJWERNOO!!! (>_<) I'm a new, but devoted fan. Keep up the amazingggg work! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).

> after re-reading hujwernoo's series a whole bunch of times, I got addicted and had to draw these brothers together. Love fics where Number Five and Klaus bond because
> 
> 1) Klaus' powers have so much potential.  
2) They are the most angsty cinnamon rolls of the century XD  
3) They are so similar, yet so different, and I've also wanted to see Klaus and Five survive the apocalypse and become Temporal assassins together. (the possible character building makes me sooooo excitteddd)
> 
> I thought I would never find a fic that had that plot in mind, until this miracle popped up!!! OMG HOLY LORDDD, I have been blessed! THANK YOUUUUUU HUJWERNOO!!! (>_<) I'm a new, but devoted fan. Keep up the amazingggg work! :)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454908>

_" Five screams, and his fist hits the wall, and there’s a noise like an avalanche and the wall shudders and no no fuck no he’s scrambling back but fuck he’s not fast enough -_

_\- and he’s yanked backwards, an arm around his waist, crashing to the ground, and the wall collapses and hits the ground very much like the slab, and it definitely would have crushed him but that doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter._

_Because Klaus is clutching him, tight enough to bruise, tight enough to break, hard enough that Five couldn’t breathe even if he tried. Klaus is here. He’s here._

_“Klaus,” Five rasps, and can say nothing else. Nothing else matters._

_“Five,” his brother breathes. “You fucking idiot.”_

_And for the first time in six months, Five starts laughing. "_


	2. Chapter 2

These are the scenes from this chapter: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720153/chapters/47065264#workskin>

Klaus shows his amazing ghostly-transforming skills to a socially-oblivious Five XD. Cue tears, hugs and all the beautiful hurt/comfort feels needed <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> There's more, but I will have to slowly post them up. Anywho, hope you enjoy future updates. Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
